


First Kiss of the Year

by curiousscientistkae



Series: Glimmadora Week 3 [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Glimmadora Week 3 Day 6: Seasons/HolidaysIt is New Years Eve and Adora and Glimmer get ready for the next year
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	First Kiss of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. THIS is the shortest one lol tomorrow's will be a bit longer. Anyway kind of also winter? So both prompts work for this

Fifteen more minutes. Fifteen more minutes until this hell year ends and a new one begins. With any luck, this new year right around the horizon might be better. Even if only slightly, anything  _ remotely  _ nice will be better than whatever the heck this year was on. All anyone can do honestly is hope. Hope that when the ball drops and brings in January 1st, the world might become a little brighter. 

Glimmer takes a glance at the TV. For once, Time Square is not jam packed with people out in the cold and snow. Those that are out and about already live there. They just make their way through the city, minding their own business. The newscasters who are hosting this weird New Year's chat away about the oddity and how it is a once-in-a-lifetime event. Hopefully the same will not repeat next year but only time will tell. 

With nothing else happening at the moment until the final countdown, Glimmer grabs the bag of chips, opens it up, and pour out the salty food into a bowl. Once filled to her satisfaction, she takes it and brings towards the couch. Her girlfriend lays spread out on the sofa, looking at something on her phone. The blonde looks up when Glimmer gets close. 

“Bored already?” Glimmer asks as she sets the bowl down on the coffee table.

Adora swings her legs around, planting on her feet on the ground. She grabs some chips, chowing down on the snack, before answering. “A little.”

“How are you staying awake?” Glimmer leans forward, placing a kiss on Adora’s forehead. The blonde beams as her girlfriend takes a seat besides her. 

“Doing alright. You and your kisses are giving me enough energy to stay awake this long. I still wonder how you do this all the time.”

“Good, I’m glad.” 

Adora grabs the remote and begins searching for anything else to watch while the last minutes of the year tick away. Honestly, there is not much. Eventually, they end up settling on some random cartoon. Neither pay much attention to it, just buying their time. They end up mostly talking about what else they have planned for the rest of the week. It is not much, since both have been working from home for quite some time now. At least it keeps them busy. 

Time passes and the upcoming year is about to begin. At some point, Adora gets up and exits to the back porch. Glimmer knows what she is doing, as promised. She guesses the blonde wanted to enjoy the soft flurry that is coming down the dark sky. The snow does bring a much needed air of peace to the world. 

Glimmer waits for a few more minutes, waiting for the clock to reach one minute. The ball slowly begins to drop down, inching its way down to the roof top it rests above. Once it begins to move, she joins her girlfriend outside. The outside world is freezing, the air nips at her skin. Adora leans down near one of the railing, staring up at the midnight sky. 

“Not cold yet?” Glimmer asks as she draws close. 

“Nah. I’m good. It’s almost time?” Adora looks at her watch. “Only a few more seconds until this hell year is over, thank  _ god!” _

“Tell me about it. But at least we got through it together.” Glimmer reaches and places a hand on Adora’s. She gently rubs a thumb against her skin. “And we will get through the next one together, right?”

“Through thick and thin.” Adora replies. She looks at her watch once more and a light forms in her sky blue eyes. From inside, Glimmer can just make out the final countdown. 

_ Ten, nine... _

Adora closes the gap between them, wrapping her strong arms around Glimmer’s waist. 

_ Eight, seven... _

Glimmer returns the gesture, locking her hands behind the blonde neck. 

_ Six, five... _

Neither break apart, refusing to remove their gaze from each other's eyes. 

_ Four, three... _

This year has been hell. So many trails, so many tribulations. Everyone has suffered one way or another this year. No one will enter the next one with a few new scars. But having Adora at her side, Glimmer knows she can face whatever might come next. 

_ Two, one! _

The second after, their lips come together. Glimmer’s body warms at the sensation of Adora’s strength. There is a tenderness to it, one that always makes sure to tell the smaller of the two she is loved beyond measure. With the dawn of a new year here, there is a light of hope for a better tomorrow. 

When the two finally pull apart, they remain with eyes locked together. 

“Happy New Year, Glitter-bug. I love you,” Adora whispers softly, placing her forehead on her girlfriend’s. 

“Happy New Year, Starlight. I love you too.”


End file.
